Like A Moth To A Flame
by Leora Condour
Summary: Demyx knows better...but who wouldn't take a bite of that forbidden fruit? AkuDemy.


_Another quick songfic. Wow, inspiration at it's best lol. Anyway, this is with Pat Benetar's "Fire and Ice", quite an apt song for these two if I do say so myself. Enjoy and r&r please._

_Btw, I don't own KH. Wish I did, but I don't._

* * *

Demyx knew it would be a bad move…

But it was so damn tempting.

That man had a way about him. Anyone would melt instantly at even the slightest look from him. He would walk into the room and everyone would instantly feel the heat from him.

_Ooo, you're given me the fever tonight_

_I don't wanna give in_

_I'd be playin' with fire_

But everyone knew how he was…Everyone had seen him and Roxas…And before the keyblade wielder had joined, if you were lucky enough to be up that late, you would see the other boys he brought in. They were always young, innocent, naïve…

_You forget, I've seen you work before_

_Take 'em straight to the top_

_Leave 'em cryin' for more_

And you always knew when anyone had been with him…those marks were always there…

_I've seen you burn 'em before_

'_Why would he treat them like that?_' Demyx thought, watching from his window that overlooked the courtyard. It was late and Kingdom Hearts shown brightly above. Demyx could see the light turn on in a room across the courtyard…it was his…

'_Speak of the devil…_' Demyx thought. He could see the silhouette of him through the curtain. He was walking around his room, seeming to come back from a mission. Then the shadow stood still…and began to strip itself of its clothing.

Demyx hated the fluttery feeling he felt in his chest, the heat that ran to his cheeks, and most of all, the burning he could feel in his lower body as he saw the silhouette of that body dance out of its shirt.

_Fire and ice_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

_I wanna give you my love_

_But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

_You'll just tear it apart_

Demyx turned away from the window. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself. Flashes of watching Axel tempt the other boys he had led to his bed sped through his head. How he was so devilish about it…He could play them so easily and knew it.

_Movin' in for the kill tonight_

_You got every advantage when they put out the light_

_It's not so pretty when it fades away_

_Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play_

_I've seen you burn 'em before_

Yet Demyx couldn't help but turn to see the silhouette taking off its last piece of clothing…a pair of thin boxers. Demyx could feel himself begin to pant and he swallowed, trying desperately not to feel what he was feeling. But while watching that body stretch and bend, it was hard not to keep a steady breathing pattern.

_Fire and ice_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

_I wanna give you my love_

_But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

Demyx backed away from the window, turning on his heel. He grabbed his uniform coat and put it on as he stormed out of his room. That was it. He was going for it. A small part of him knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

_So you think you got it all figured out_

_You're an expert in the field, without a doubt_

_But I know your methods inside and out_

_And I won't be takin' in by fire and ice_

Demyx was at Axel's door and knocked. To his surprise, the red head answered the door…completely in the nude.

"What do you want at this late an hour, nine?" Axel said, his signature smirk heightening his sexiness to unspeakable levels.

Demyx's mouth had dropped, he couldn't speak. All he could do was rake a glance over that delicious body and throw himself desperately at the man. Axel smiled against the others lips as he accepted the boy's readiness.

'_YOU IDIOT!!!_' Demyx inwardly yelled at himself. But he was too lost now…there was no coming back…His scent and touch had him blind to what he was doing.

_Fire and ice_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

_I wanna give you my love_

_But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

_I wanna give you my love_

_But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

Demyx lied next to Axel, finally resting after their bout. He looked at the man asleep next to him. "Axel…" he whispered, stroking his flaming hair softly. How could this keep going? He knew it was a bad mistake, but…

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

_You come on like a flame_

_Then you turn a cold shoulder_

_Fire and ice_

Did he ever feel like the moth in this situation? He gave him a small peck before falling asleep.


End file.
